Azkaban wish
by CuriousKitty
Summary: Betrayed and in azkaban, it's a shame nobody told harry be carefull what you wish for. Cross over with Buffy vegence demons plot bunny! May not get updated alot... or ever...
1. one Voice

One voice

The guards of Azkaban crowded round the newest inmate of the prison, as was their custom to "soften" them for the dementors. The prisoner's name was Harry James Potter and he just sat there in his cell as they all jeered at there fallen saviour.

They, like the rest of the wizarding world, blamed him for all their misfortunes, even though he was but one young man. The things they shouted were vile and cruel, all but one. This one shouted out words like "I bet ya wish this had never happened aye potter?" and "Aren't ya wishing you had made better choices now!"

For some unknown reason that one, strong, voice cut through the din of the other. They seemed to reach out and into his soul, reflecting his own internal thoughts.

Didn't he just wish he had chosen better friends?

Didn't he WISH his life was better?

Didn't he just...

"I wish I could go back to before I started Hogwarts knowing what I do now," he whispered in a faint voice, almost totally unheard except by the one it was meant for. The one who, upon hearing the betrayed man's request, replied with a single, life changing, word...

"Done."

* * *

Justice demons have gained a bad reputation because of their association with vengeful men and women. One must be careful as wishes often don't go as the wisher expects. The phrase "Be careful what you wish for" should therefore be followed at all times when around them.

* * *

AN: please feed the author! 


	2. Squished Spiders

**Squished Spiders**

Harry woke up to loud banging and the shrill voice of his Aunt shouting at him to wake up. He automatically called back that he was awake while he struggled to sit up, hitting his head hard on the low ceiling. Blinking from the pain he suddenly froze in his tracks. Something was wrong with this picture. Massively wrong, like if titanic was sinking being level 9 of wrongness, this was level 16. Why was he at the Dursley's (not home, NEVER home) when he was sure last time he checked he was in Azkaban? And how did his Aunt wake him up when he KNEW she was dead? Wasn't it her death after all that he had been charged and sent to Azkaban for?

He decided to just go with it for now; after all he had checked and found he didn't have his wand on him and was pretty useless without it. If he was lucky this might just be a cool delusion induced by way too many dementors and not enough food. It was a well known fact that you went insane in Azkaban... well he would wait and see...

He started getting dressed again in haste, remembering just how angry his aunt could get when left waiting and, delusion or not, he really didn't need another burn mark to add to his collection right now. Absentmindedly he removed a small spider off his sock getting a major sense of deja-vu, he was sure he had squished that spider before.

* * *

_AN: Slightly edited (a full 15+ words added) and error free chapter two. Yes I buckled and continued, but don't bank on it going further..._


	3. Castle Of Cheese

**make a castle of cheese **

_Disclaimer: I own my computer, Mp3 player, and (looks round house) oh..! I also have one quarter rights to Zara (family dog). I do not however own Harry Potter or any other characters I may us as they belong to JK Rowling. _

In a rush to obey what he was internally calling "impostor –aunt" he stumbled out of his cupboard, feeling slightly annoyed by his unexplainable change in stature, since when was he about five foot tall? Closing the cupboard door he went through into the kitchen and set about making food, after all if he cooked the food himself he had a high chance of knowing that it wasn't poisoned. As he set the bacon cooking he glanced round the room, only for his eyes to land on what appeared to be a seriously out of date calendar… a six year out of date calendar…

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly he envisioned the weirdness gauge rising at this new turn of events, after all if what he was seeing was to be believed, he was now 10 years old, soon to be 11. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts yet, he hadn't almost been killed ten times, and he hadn't been sent to Azkaban. He was free… Free…

FREE!

Quickly he found himself on the floor as his brain started becoming overloaded with the situation. He knew he should stay calm and collected, after all wasn't that what his DA teachers had drilled into him many times? Then again he thought he had a perfectly reasonable excuse for panicking, after all he was sure none of THEM had ever gone back in time after being in hell for a week! He probably would have continued in this vane for longer if his thoughts hadn't suddenly been interrupted by the smell of nearly burning bacon.

Swiftly he jumped up to save, and dish out the food onto the breakfast plates, thus allowing his mind to get back on track. He started going over the many possible things he could now do, he could go to Las Vegas, having a sex change, become a politician, make a castle of cheese, put bets of important events… well maybe not the cheese castle come to think of it but the rest… they did have merit!

_slightly edited , and longer too as I wasen't quite happy with the spead it was going at (ie too fast)_


End file.
